Tears of an Angel
by Anais-Lovely-Angel
Summary: Nunca pensé que pudiera suceder esto, y yo sin poder evitarlo, gotas salinas caen de mis ojos, nunca te lo dije pero… siempre te ame mi pequeña sakura


**Summary: Nunca pensé que pudiera suceder esto, y yo sin poder evitarlo, gotas salinas caen de mis ojos, nunca te lo dije pero… siempre te ame mi pequeña sakura**

**Todos los Personajes de Sakura Card Captors, Pertenecen a las Wonderfull CLAMPS. No son de mi Autoria, si fuera el final de la carta sellada hubiera terminado con un beso y no con un abrazo en el aire T.T ¬¬ **

**Conviene Escuchar Tears of an Angel de Ryan Dan**

Era una noche oscura, sin estrellas y sin luna, sin un rayito de luz que me devuelva la esperanza, es como si el cosmos entero entendiera como me siento, con el alma quebrantada, con la mirada perdida, sin ánimos de nada, es que no puedo creer lo que aconteció, y sin poder evitarlo, siento como gotas salinas caen y caen bañando mi rostro, y me siento extraño, jamás pensé que desde Clow llegara a querer TANTO a una persona…

...Sakura

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

**It can't be true**

**That I'm losing you**

**The sun cannot fall from the sky**

Esa niña que llego a entrar a mi Corazón de un manera inesperada, su mirada dulce y angelical que hace brillar cada corazón solo con regalarle una simple sonrisa, capaz de calmar un furor desparramado con solo una palabra, aquella que tenía siempre un abrazo para quien lo necesitara, y calmar la tristeza más grande solo con su presencia, un ser divino y celestial, que con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en una jovencita hermosa…. Una Mujer Hermosa

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

Me siento tan frustrado el no poder luchar contra la naturaleza, me hace recordar las palabras que hace mucho tiempo Clow menciono _"a Todo ser vivo le llega su momento de partir", _pero no lo puedo creer, Dios Mío, no puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ese ser tan puro y tierno?, necesito que alguien me diga que es mentira! Que esas palabras son engaños!

**Stop every clock**

**Stars are in shock**

**The river would run to the sea**

**I won't let you fly**

**I won't say goodbye**

**I won't let you slip away from me**

Aún tengo taladrado en el pensamiento la manera en como ocurrió…

Esa Tarde… esa tarde que cambio mi existencia

Me encontraba en mi identidad falsa y Kerberos disfrutando una tarde en casa de Sakura, quien ahora se apellidaba Li, si, luego de todo el suceso ocasionado por la carta sellada, ella pudo confesarle a él sus verdaderos sentimientos, él como todo un caballero pidió permiso a su padre para salir con su hija, este acepto gustoso ya que tenía un buen concepto de ese joven, a mí se me estrujaba el corazón cada vez que los veía juntos, claro mi identidad falsa desconocía esto, así paso el tiempo, ambos ya graduados de la universidad, Shaoran pidió su mano en matrimonio, a ella la veía muy feliz, y yo con mi cariño en silencio también era feliz por ver tanta alegría en ella, se celebro el matrimonio en grande, toda la familia li la recibió de buena manera, es que con esa personalidad tan linda, no hay ser quien no se conmueva, un año y medio más tarde luego de esa unión, Sakura dio a conocer su Embarazo

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

Todo estaban muy felices con la noticia, yo también lo estaba sin poder evitarlo Sakura se veía hermosa, pasaron los meses, ya se había descubierto que iban a ser dos gemelos hermosos, un niño y una beba, ya estaba en su octavo mes de gestación, esa tarde se encontraba mas radiante que nunca, se tocaba su vientre con tal ternura, que esa imagen estaría en mi mente hasta el último día de la existencia.

Sakura estaba tranquilamente sirviendo el té, cuando de repente se escucha un estruendo, volteo rápidamente a ver qué sucede, veo la charola y las tazas destrozadas en el suelo y con una Sakura afincada con cara de dolor en el borde de la mesita, de inmediato voy en su ayuda.

-Sakurita, ¿qué te sucede? – pregunto kerberos, mientras la levantaba poco a poco, hizo una mueca de dolor y contesto.

- Me duele mucho kero- dijo señalando su vientre, por favor llama a Shaoran y vamos al hospital.

Enseguida hice lo que pidió, e íbamos camino al hospital, Sakura cada vez más se quejaba del dolor, realice la llamada y me contesto que ya iba en camino al hospital.

**So hold on**

**Be strong**

**Everyday hope will grow**

**I'm here, don't you fear**

Tranquila Sakura, se fuerte ya vamos a llegar, 7 minutos después, dos enfermeros estaban tratándola, pasándola a una camilla rápidamente, en eso llego Shaoran corrió rápido a donde estaba y le dijo que tranquila todo va a estar bien y la beso, sentí un poco de dolor, pero me alegre de que ella se tranquilizara un poco.

Ya dentro del hospital el doctor de guardia se acerco rápidamente, observo la situación, la examino rápidamente dictamino - ahí que intervenirla de inmediato, ya rompió fuente y al parecer existe un problema-

Me asuste mucho, Shaoran le pregunto al doctor si podía entrar y le dijo que si, este antes de ingresar a la sala me dijo que por favor llamara a los familiares y se adentro a la habitación.

Touya y su padre hicieron acto de presencia, los dos estaban en la universidad así que regresaron juntos, al poco rato llego Tomoyo quien tomo a kerberos y su madre en compañía de la Reencarnación de Clow, llego Meiling la prima de Shaoran y poco después Chiharu, su novio Yamazaki, y otra amiga llamada Rika.

**Little one don't let go**

**Don't let go**

**Don't let go**

Ya habían pasado tres Horas, ¡TRES HORAS Y TREINTA MINUTOS! ¡RAYOS! Y nadie salía, nadie decía nada, estaba desesperado, ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Necesito saber que pasa!, todos en el pasillo tenían cara de preocupación, sentía la presencia de Sakura muy baja, mire a Eriol rápidamente y tenía la cara muy seria, iba a preguntarle algo, pero en ese momento aquella puerta se abrió, todos se levantaron rápidamente mientras el doctor salía.

Familiares de la Sakura Li- aquí estamos doctor, dijo Touya rápidamente, ¿qué pasa con Sakura? ¿Cómo están los bebes?

Los bebes afortunadamente están bien, ya están estables.- dijo el doctor

Gracias al cielo– exclamo Tomoyo, pero ¿y Sakura como esta?

El doctor palideció- y dijo la señora Sakura fue muy valiente, la cirugía se complico mucho, a tal punto de necesitar elegir entre su vida o la de los bebes, ella sin dudar eligió la vida de sus niños…el doctor trago saliva y dijo las palabras que resquebrajaron mi corazón - lo siento mucho de verdad, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, la joven ha fallecido lo siento mucho, y se retiro con la cabeza gacha.

Yo me quede estático, no respiraba, Tomoyo se desmayo de la amargura siendo atrapada por Eriol y Sonomi, Kerberos quedo de piedra, Touya se abrazo a su padre llorando desolado, Rika y Chiharu partieron en llanto con un Yamazaki muy triste intentando consolarlas, Meiling también estaba llorando muy triste.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse nuevamente mostrando a un pálido y con mirada pérdida Shaoran, Meiling lo vio y corrió de inmediato a abrazarlo, este se aferro a ella fuertemente, buscando el apoyo que necesitaba su alma y le a dijo Meiling - se fue, la perdí meiling, mi cerezo se me fue – decía al iniciar lloro su alma estaba desolada, por primera vez lloraba en público era demasiado el dolor de su alma.

Meiling le dijo – Shaoran lo siento mucho de verdad, todos estamos muy tristes, pero debes ser fuerte Sakura no le gustaria verte así, ella está en un lindo lugar, está en el cielo, debes ser fuerte por tus dos bellos bebes, debes ser feliz con esos dos ángeles que te regalo Sakura, Y Lo abrazo nuevamente.

Yo no lo podía creer, porque? Porque tenía que pasar esto? Porque no se puede cambiar el destino? A De que sirve tener tantos poderes mágicos! Daría mi existencia porque Sakura volviera, hasta su ultimo día fue tan dulce como solo ella sabe, tan pura, prefirió darle vida a sus bebes, es tan noble.

Sakura tu lograste derretir la coraza de hielo que cubría mi corazón, esa niña tan distraída, pero a la vez tan perfecta, con los ojos más hermosos que vi en mi vida, tendré este sentimiento por ti hasta la eternidad…

Nunca te lo dije como Yue pero… yo siempre te Ame mi pequeña Sakura

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

Hola gente bonita! Este es mi segundo one shot, creo que he mejorado un poco jeje… Matenme si quieren… aun estoy llorando por esta historia, inicialmente iba a ser pov de Shaoran, pero no soporto a mi castaño sufriendo, me inspire en la canción **"Lagrimas de un Angel" Tears of an Angel de Ryan Dan…**

Merece un comentario?

Nos vemos…


End file.
